


The helmet of sex

by Nilaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: And a silly title, Armor Kink, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, a bit of dirty talking, roughness kink, sex against a wall, this is smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaza/pseuds/Nilaza
Summary: Piett has long fantasized about Veers taking him hard while still in his armor after a battle, and one day, he does.The title comes from the tumblr thread that inspired the drabble.





	The helmet of sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EustaceS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/gifts).



> A gift to EustaceS for glorious crocheted AT-AT

Piett was not unsatisfied with his and Veers’ sex life. For a pair of old warhorses with high ranks, and a lot of work on their plates, they shagged regularly, and it was very good. There was one thing, however, sneaking in to Piett’s solo act fantasies, that they hadn’t done yet: The general, fresh off the field, buggering him to hell and back in full battle gear. Piett had not told him of this, as he’d rather it happened spontaneously, but it never did. 

After a night cycle of very heated dreams and no Veers whatsoever, and a day of an unexpected ground battle, the Admiral’s patience was out. The battle went well; Veers returned unharmed and, Piett very much hoped, still high on combat adrenaline.

As soon as all the necessities were out of the way, Piett commed Veers. “General. I expect you to report to my office in five minutes,” he spoke crisply, like any superior officer, and terminated the call after a quick affirmative from Veers. He hoped the short time-frame would keep Veers from changing out of his armor. Maybe his eyes would shine and his gait be potent and dominating, his armor would be scorched, and he would still smell of blaster fumes and sweat. The thought alone sent a pleasant shiver down Piett’s spine and straight to his hardening ventral cannon.

As soon as he terminated the call, Piett made a quick round in his quarters, disabling cameras and recorders. He stripped out of all his clothes, neatly folding them and putting them in the drawer, cap, gloves and boots to the side. He sat back down behind his desk, completely starkers, slightly shivering and erection deflating from the cold air. He checked the chrono; he had a minute to pretend to be completely focused on work.

Piett had picked up a flimsy and looked appropriately focused when his doorbell chimed, and he pressed the door release button. In walked General Veers, stopped a meter from Piett’s desk and saluted at attention. His armor underlined his board chest and wide shoulders, his eyes were alert and the gaze sharp under the helmet. He stood straight-backed, the salute showing off the muscles of his arms; he all but radiated powerful authority and masculinity. Piett’s knees went weak and his mouth dry at the sight alone. Oh, this was exactly what he’d hoped for.

“Admiral, sir!” Veers greeted.

Piett pushed his chair away, revealing his naked state and the quickly reheating blaster cannon. “I have disabled all the surveillance in my office, General…” His voice was low, and he spread his legs for emphasis.

Veers gaped for a second or two, then a roguish, large smile spread on his lips and he relaxed his attention. Quicker than Piett had expected, Veers came at him, planted a hand on each of the armrests, towering over him, and kissed him roughly. “You sure, shrimp? I am just off battle, and all I want now is to fuck you into the next star system.”

Piett bit back an expectant moan but could not express a new shiver of pleasure. “Yer’ so much talk, Max, only talk.” He looked at him in challenge, and lunged to a biting kiss.

Veers pulled him up from his chair, and pressed his naked body to the durasteel armor plates. The skin on Piett’s chest broke out in goosebumps as it came into contact with the cold plates. Veers kissed him hard and deeply, reaching down to squeeze the admiral’s ass with his leather-gloved hands.

Piett groped around, feeling Veers’ body through the thick synthwool uniform beneath the armor, while Veers backed him against the wall. He pinned both of Piett’s hands above his head in one of his gloved hands. The other hand went to tease each of Piett’s nipples, the leather feeling gloriously rough against soft skin, leaving gooseflesh in its wake as Veers traced his fingers down Piett’s stomach and to his groin. He mercilessly palmed him, the smooth, delicious cool leather rubbing against hot skin.

Piett couldn’t help himself from thrusting into Veers’ hand, as the movements sent sparks of lust up his spine. He bit into the next kiss, and Veers responded by pressing him harder against the wall, rubbing his own clothed erection against Piett’s lower stomach. Veers dipped his head and, still holding Piett’s hands above his head, trailed biting kisses from his jaw down his neck.

Piett could only spare a fleeting thought about hoping the love bites would not be visible over his uniform collar, before Veers grazed his left nipple with his teeth, making his breath hitch. Piett wriggled a bit in Veers’ grip, mock struggled, yearning to feel more of his strength. To be pinned and dominated.

He wasn’t disappointed. Veers held harder onto his hands, the muscles in his arms straining under the synthwool, and came up to kiss his mouth, letting his tongue brush against Piett’s. Their bodies pressed flush together.

Piett raised a knee and teasingly rubbed it against the tremendous bulge in Veers’ trousers, delighted at the half-choked moan Veers uttered. “Is this all you’re good for, General?” he made an effort to keep his accent in check, but he still sounded breathy and knew his cheeks were red.

Veers pushed his groin to Piett’s and the plates of his armor to his chest, rubbing himself against him, pinning him down with all his strength, nipping at his ear and neck.

Piett continued to mock-struggle, although he was breathless and flushed with arousal. With an impatient whine, he rubbed harder against Veers’ crotch. He gasped when Veers sucked a hard kiss just below his ear, continuing to dry-hump him, and getting Piett’s precum all over his pants.

Veers reached behind Piett and parted his asscheeks with his still gloved fingers to run a finger down the heated crevice, before squeezing his ass without holding back any of his strength.

Piett whimpered and pressed his ass into Veers’ hand, begging for more; he was beyond caring about shame at the moment. He grabbed Veers’ arm, feeling the muscles, while pulling the other hand around to grope at Veers’ shapely afterburners.

Veers kissed him deep again, licking into Piett’s mouth, and his hands fiddled with Piett’s ass in the meantime. After a few moments he made an impatient sound. “Where’s the damn lube?”

“B-bottom drawer,” Piett said, nodding to his desk.

Veers was not gone long enough that Piett had time to catch his breath. He discarded his gloves and spread lube around his hands, then plunged a finger between Piett’s arsecheeks and teased his hole, while palming his cock with the other lubed hand. 

Piett spread his legs as much as he could from his upright position and rolled his hand back on Veers’ fingers, craving to be taken. Standing like this, pinned to the wall, as Veers claimed his mouth with passionate kisses and mercilessly assaulted his ass, being reminded of how easily the general could take him and do whatever he wanted—it all turned him on so much. It had never been like this with anyone else, but he didn’t have the focus for anything but a fleeting thought on that.

Veers used two lube-slicked fingers to work him open, caressing the inner walls, stimulating his prostate with a mind-blocking intensity. It was almost too much, but Piett craved more. He rocked back and moaned into his kisses.

Veers thumbed his cockhead with the other hand, and roughly pumped the shaft. Piett was getting bloody close with his prostate being stimulated, the scent of sweat and musk in his nostrils and the sensation of Veers’ bulging muscles under his palm. He groaned into the kisses and thrust his hips hard.

Veers groaned in return and pulled back the hand palming Piett. “Oh hell no, you’re not coming yet, sailor,” he growled, and the threat in his deep voice and the glance he shot Piett only intensified the need. Piett’s knees went weak and wouldn’t have been able to support him, if it wasn’t for Veers suddenly hooking them around his hips, carrying the other man’s weight.

The synthwool was coarse against the tender skin of Piett’s inner thighs, and he could clearly feel Veers’ hard-on through his trousers. He rubbed his ass there, ravenous and needy, more than ready to be taken. He might have been embarrassed at himself if arousal hadn’t set every cell in his body on fire.

Growling in apparent frustration, Veers hooked one arm under Piett’s ass, lifting him between himself and the wall. He used the other hand to unzip his pants, and Piett heard a relieved sound when his cock was finally freed. Veers’ kisses were still rough, biting, demanding, but he paused to check if Piett was prepared enough before finally going in.

“Max.. more, like that,” Piett panted in encouragement. He tried to take him in, but moving his hips onto Veers was hard with his legs wrapped around his waist. He just made it more difficult for him to hit the hole.

Veers pinned him hard against the wall and thrust in with a growl of pleasure. Piett gasped from the suddenness and the sensation of being filled, then mewled as Veers began to move. That seemed to have been the clue the dirt-pounder needed, and he thrust deep and hard, pounding him against the wall as if Piett’s ass was another Rebel base needing to be taken.

Piett could hardly move, let alone keep up with the speed and depth of Veers’ thrusts. He was truly in the general’s mercy, and Veers was unbridled with lust. Thank the stars, his fantasy was coming true. The sound of flesh on flesh, and Piett’s ass hitting the wall with quick, rhythmical smacks filled the room, together with their panting and grunts of pleasure.

Veers’ hands were squeezing even as he thrust into him, and Piett was sure his ass would be bruised and sore in the morning, but he didn’t give a darn. He curled the fingers of one of his hands in Veers’ hair and pulled him closer, while squeezing around his waist with his legs. He felt filled to bursting with Veers’ cock, and he only craved more, faster. Piett’s other hand clawed at any synthwool he could find in an attempt to steady himself, as pleasure built up and up, and he let out a moan that must be audible in the hallway beyond the wall.

Veers pulled his mouth back from Piett’s and went on to kiss his neck again, and his ear, biting and sucking, marking and claiming him. “Firmus…” he panted.

Piett whimpered. His cock was pulsing and as hard as durasteel, trapped between his belly and the cold plate of Veers’ cuirass. Just as he though this couldn’t possibly get any rougher, Veers began thrusting harder, sparing not an ounce of his strength. He took him ball-end with each breathlessly fast thrust, pulling him close with his arms and back hard against the wall. It brutally stimulated Piett’s prostate and made him moan so loudly he was sure his throat would feel raw later.

There was nothing left in the galaxy save from the two of them and the delicious desire between them; Piett could sense nothing more than his cock and his ass as he teetered on the edge of coming. Finally, he shot off all over both their stomachs, his whole body tensing up and spasming as white-hot streaks of light flashed before his eyes. Before his cock was done spurting, Veers followed suit and groaned into his ear.  
When Piett could sense anything around himself again, he felt Veers’ legs shake on weakened knees. He was panting almost as hard as Piett himself. Piett dipped his head to kiss Veers’ mouth breathlessly, and was sure he’d land in a boneless heap on the ground if Veers let go.

Ever so gently, Veers pulled out of Piett’s ass and lowered him to his feet, steadying him with an arm around his waist. At last, he leaned against the wall to steady himself too. A moment went by as they both caught theirbreath, then Veers looked at him up and down, cheeks still flushed. “I hope I wasn’t too much? I didn’t do anything wr-“

Piett rose his eyebrows at him. “Max, if you did anything I didn’t like, you’d been aware, believe you me.” He was pleased with himself to notice how his voice was controlled and his gaze firm for someone who’d just been buggered to within an inch of his life.

A happy smile spread on Veers’ lips. “Good.” He let go of Piett’s waist and stroked his cheek, dipping his head for a tender kiss.

It was very sweet, endearing, even, the way he was caring and worried he’d done something wrong. Piett returned the kiss. The contrast with the shag that had just happened was staggering. “It was a very good fuck, luv’. Do repeat it in the near future.”

Veers chuckled. “Yes, sir!”

“Now let’s hit the shower, we both smell,” Piett said, and on his way to the fresher, he smacked Veers’ afterburners, making him squeal. He staggered into the shower with a very satisfied smirk on his lips.


End file.
